Talk:405th Marine Infantry Division
Remove "Division" monkier *'Move' I have to admit that I'm the one who has been really hardheaded about this, because just calling this article "the 405th" would drive me crazy. But truthfully, the "division" should be removed from the article and title because, as others have pointed out, the unit was only ever called "The 405th" and the size of the unit was never stated. Having some time to think about it, I realize that there are a dozen "A companys" in a division, and its much more likely that the unit it a battalion, regiment or brigade. But since we dont know which it is, the article should just be "The 405th". --DEMONSPAWNED 21:49, 30 August 2007 (UTC) *'Keep' I feel just terrible about disagreeing with you, and I really do. But I feel that it is a division for the UNSC Marines. If you named it the 405th, people would wonder what the heck that would mean. Is there a redirect page for it, though? --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 23:27, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Not that I know of...--DEMONSPAWNED 16:19, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *'Move': I remember the "405th", and we know it's a Marine formation. However, yeah, we should remove "division". For example, I made an article called the "22nd Tactical", based on Cortana's announcements on the Pillar of Autumn. There's nothing wrong with not identifying the unit. =] I'll do some more research and see if we can pin it down than more than "405th". ^^ Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:35, 21 September 2007 (UTC) More photos Does anyone know where I can get photos of the 405th's members? There's only one right now... I want to use the video tool and make a slideshow. JonaR 09:02, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Mentioned in Halo 2? Now I might be wrong, and feel free correct me if I am, but is the 405th actually mentioned once during Halo 2 or any related, up-to-date source? Only "A" company is named during the Earth levels. As far as I know, the 405th is only mentioned in the Halo 2 E3 Demo. If this is indeed the case, the unit can't really be count as canon, since it should be remembered that pretty much everything was changed from the E3 demo. I understand that it was probably originally convenient to use a unit that was named in the E3 demo, since back then, the wiki's canon standards weren't probably what they are today. But right now, it just seems like people have accepted an assumption as a fact. I'm not saying we should delete this, just separate the E3 demo content from what's actually seen in the final game. That is, if anyone can't provide a source that proves the Marines in Halo 2 are actually a part of this unit. As per the reasons I listed above, the Halo 2 E3 demo isn't really a credible source for canon information. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible rename Efforts to rename this article have failed due to a lack of a specific unit to associate the 405th with. From what we know, a Colonel was in charge of the unit; this makes it either a regiment; brigade or battalion. Battalions are numbered by position in a regiment or brigade, as opposed to overall. Therefore, it is unlikely that either would support 405 battalions. The brigade is a temporarily-assembled unit that is generally of a low number due to their infrequent usage. For example, the 2nd MEB. These suggest that the 405th is in fact a regiment. This is again supported by their high-numbering, which continues on through multiple divisions (for example, the 501st PIR of the 101st Airborne Infantry Division).-- Forerun '' 18:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC)